


Fight Club (But Not Really)

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: French Kickboxing, Keiji beats Bo up, M/M, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: Ever since seeing a Savate match on TV, Keiji has become lowkey obsessed with the violent sport, and when he meets an owl headed man at his practice, the sport only seems much more fun.





	Fight Club (But Not Really)

Keiji didn’t really know how he got into boxing. He had never really been a violent person, nor had he wanted to lash out at anyone, but when he caught a glimpse of international Savate, or French kickboxing, he was hooked. 

 

He poured his time into learning all he could about the sport, watching matches and tutorials on how to fight. When he went to his father asking about Savate classes, he jumped on it and nurtured Keiji’s desire for fighting. 

 

His father himself had been a black belt in Aikido since he was younger and always encouraged Keiji to get into martial arts. His mother, however, was a different story. 

 

She was terrified of Keiji getting hurt, often times speaking with his father in hushed tones about the dangers of the sport that his father either ignored or soothed with soft words and encouragement until she finally broke down. 

 

He started his first class when he turned 13, learning in a small room in the more rural parts of the city with other thirteen-year-olds who thirsted for the rush of boxing. 

 

In the first week, however, almost half the class had quit and only seven out of fourteen remained. One of those seven was Keiji himself 

 

The coach was an old man with greying hair and a few black smudges. He was kind to all of his students and each time a child left he never gave them grief, instead he was gentle. 

 

Keiji’s days now started off like any other, he got up, went to school, and then went to the dojo. It was tucked away in the back of a corner store, with padded walls and dummies for practising on. It was here that Keiji felt most at home, among the sweat and feeling of fighting it made Keiji feel free. 

 

But this time as he entered the dojo, someone he didn’t know was there standing beside Takeyuki-san, grinning brightly up at the coach with his body practically vibrating. 

 

“Ah, Keiji-kin!” Takeyuki-san said brightly as he saw Keiji, waving him over with a grin, “you’ll be paired with Bokuto-san today, alright?” He said, gently tapping Keiji in the direction of a teen just a few inches taller than him with utterly ridiculous hair. 

 

It was spiked up in two sharp points making him look like an owl and giving him at least three more inches to his height. Keiji glanced up at Takeyuki-san, looking a bit confused. Takeyuki shrugged slightly. 

 

“He’s new but he shows some great potential,” Takeyuki-san explained, waving Bokuto over. Bokuto hopped over, smiling at Keiji as if he had just won the lottery. 

 

“Hello!” Bokuto said, sticking out his hand to Keiji. Keiji, on instinct, got into a defensive position. Bokuto blinked at him, his eyes wide in shock. 

 

Takeyuki-san laughed, thumping Keiji on the back. “It’s good that you’re so prepared,” he said, grinning at the two of them. 

 

Keiji blushed in embarrassment, ducking his head down a bit. He nodded to Takeyuki-san before he grabbed Bokuto by his arm and pulled him further into the dojo. 

 

“L-let’s just practice,” he said, shuffling his feet apart to get into a ready position. Bokuto followed him, his mouth twisting into a grin as they began. 

 

Akaashi started with a sharp Follette, his hip pivoting and his right leg rising to slam into Bokuto’s head. Bokuto dodged, slamming a fist into Keiji’s stomach. 

 

Keiji snarled, bouncing back and holding his abdomen for a second before he forced himself to straighten up. Nausea swirled in his stomach, but he forced it down and instead retaliated with a Chasse bas, slamming his foot into Boktuo’s thigh. 

 

Bokuto buckled for a moment, long enough for Keiji to do a direct visage, his fist smacking into Boktuo’s chin, knocking him backwards and out of the ring. 

 

Keiji huffed as Bokuto fell, staring up at the ceiling in surprise. Bokuto looked up, a bruise already starting to form on his chin and grinned brightly. 

 

“Woah,” he said, his voice tight with pain, “that’s so cool! You’re better than me!” He said, stumbling to his feet, rubbing his jaw. Keiji flinched at the red mark on Bokuto’s chin. 

 

“I apologise,” he said, bowing to Bokuto, “I did not mean to hit you that hard-” Bokuto cut Keiji off with a booming laugh that had Keiji looking up in surprise. 

 

Bokuto was grinning, his hands on his hips, his chin bruised and his eyes bright with excitement, “no need to be sorry!” He chortled, “you’re fuckin’ amazing, you know!” He patted Keiji on the back, wincing a little as his chin throbbed in pain. 

 

“But, we might wanna get some ice for this, yeah?” He laughed. 

 

Keiji stared at him. Bokuto by far was the strangest man he had ever met, his cheeriness despite his wounds, and his friendly demeanour... 

 

It really was intriguing. 

 

“Yes, let’s do that,” Keiji murmured, smiling thinly at Bokuto and taking him off to get ice. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad.


End file.
